Cryo
Cryo was a light-BLU Pyro TF2 Freak who possessed ice-based elemental powers and served as a villain in the QMSC series. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. Biography At some point in the past, Cryo was approached by a GRY Medic scientist named Dr. Schadenfreude, who sought him because of his unusual abilities and offered him a job as his main henchman. Cryo agreed to the offer and has been by his side serving Schadenfreude ever since. Some time after that, the two were confronted by a small PRL team, who heard rumors of Schadenfreude's activities and decided to confront him. Sadly, due to Cryo and Schadenfreude's powers, the entire team was massacred; the only survivor of this tragedy was a lone PRL Engineer who had his arm cut off by Cryo and left to die. That same Engineer would later become Freak hunter Energineer. Several years after the incident, Cyro watched together with his superior a video feed through a secret camera as a certain BLU Vagineer arrived to retrieve the body of his defeated right-hand man, Robosol, after a brutal battle with Soldine. Soon Cryo was ordered by Schadenfreude was ordered to visit Madic's mountain lab in the aftermath of the vicious duel between Soldine and the BLU Vagineer, ambushing the building and eliminating a few HECU sentries that were guarding the premises. The only part that was left of the deceased Vagineer was his right hand, which he delivered to Schadenfreude. One day Medizard, attracted by an unusual level of commotion in his subpolar realm, visited the complex where Schadenfreude's base was located. Despite the incompetence of the cybernetic sentries guarding the base, Cryo stood his ground against the new unwelcome guest and managed to discourage Medizard from further inquiry even though he was slowly losing ground. Nevertheless, Dr. Schadenfreude was openly displeased that his enforcer was unable to defeat the opponent, prompting Cryo to lower his head in a rare display of unhappiness and shame. Not long afterward their arctic base was attacked by a large unit of HECU and a team of TF2 Freaks assembled by Energineer, who allied himself with Medizard some time after his failed investigation and brought along Major Scout Guy, Soldine, and Orangeman as extra help in their quest to defeat Schadenfreude. Along with his allies, Golem, Shriek and Razor, Cryo was sent to take care of the intruders and personally confronted the PRL Engineer cyborg. While he had the upper hand throughout most of the fight, Energineer, who harboured a personal vendetta against the Pyro for the murder of his PRL team, pushed himself to the limit and eventually bested his enemy by striking his air tank with a powerful lightning bolt, causing it to explode, killing him instantly. Personality and Behaviour Cryo's personality matches his ice-based superpowers and is near-opposite to that of regular Pyros. Always callous and reserved, he pursues his goals with unflinching determination. He is also undeniably loyal to his master and is always ready to fulfill his tasks. In stark contrast to normal Pyros, who at least attempt to communicate frequently, Cryo is completely mute and does not emit any audible noises even when experiencing severe pain. Thus, he mostly communicates through body language and his actions. Powers and Abilities Cryo's main power is cryokinesis. The cooler the climate, the more powerful he is, and in arctic conditions he is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Cryo focuses his ice powers almost solely during close combat. For offensive use, he can fire volleys of icicles from his hands in a way reminiscent of shooting from a rifle, Although, he prefers more direct approach to fighting. For example, he can cover his entire body with a layer of extremely solid ice, and then hurl himself at his opponent. While in this state, both his durability and strength are increased. On direct contact he can (albeit temporarily) freeze his opponent, and use the time provided to either attack, think of a plan or to retreat. When under heavy fire, Cryo is able to encircle himself completely with a column of constantly regenerating ice, which can withstand powerful blows and protect him from surprise attacks. Cryo is a proficient martial artist who is well-trained in melee combat. He frequently wields an ice axe called "Sharpened Glacier Fragment" , which is able to cut even through tempered steel. Cryo carries his SGF around with him like a normal weapon, unlike Medizard who summons his Ice Sword out of thin air. Faults and Weaknesses *Because of his reliance on ice-based techniques, he is extremely vulnerable to fire and heat. He is significantly weakened when the temperature is high. *Explosive attacks are also quite effective against him, though not as much as the fire-based ones. *Cryo's focus on close combat may leave him at a big disadvantage when faced with a powerful ranged opponent. Trivia *Cryo's concept came from SarisKhan's desire to create an elemental Freak, coupled with an accidental finding of an ice-Pyro's custom skin whilst browsing gamebanana.com. *His name is pronounced /'krɪəʊ/ (kree-ou). *Originally, Cryo was supposed to be a peak human in terms of physical capacity. However, that was changed to enhanced human in order to enable him to provide actual challenge to his future opponents. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Soldine vs. Robosol'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''Frost Fight'' *''Arctic Assault'' *''Endgame'' (Remains) Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Elementals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Near-normal Category:Pyros